Conventionally, as one of driving assistance technologies for assisting driving of a vehicle by a driver, there is known a technique that teaches a driver to perform a deceleration operation when the vehicle stops. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the driving assistance apparatus that computes the distance reachable by freewheeling after accelerator off and the distance until vehicle stop by a brake operation, and teaches a driver the timing of a deceleration operation (an accelerator-off operation and a brake-on operation) when the vehicle approaches a stop point based on these computed distances.